Life with Friends and Lovers
by SAIgirl24
Summary: How do you know when its time to raise up from the ashes? How do you know when enough is enough? How do you know that love can be real? This is a series of random Modern AU one-shots that are reader-inserts. Primarily it will be centered around Jean, Marco, and you, but others will make appearances as well. TW as needed.
1. Comfort

**A/N: Hello! So this was an idea that popped into my head as I've been pouring over Jean and Marco fics the past few weeks as my obsession for Snk/Aot has reached unhealthy heights. Each one-shot will have different subjects and events about life with the characters from the anime/manga in a Modern college AU. Trigger warnings may apply and will be presented as needed. **

**I do not own any of the Snk/Aot characters, they belong to Hajime Isayama. **

**TW: abuse, violence, language. **

* * *

_**Comfort**_

Jean entered the apartment and saw you passed out on the couch, the T.V still on the blacked out Netflix screen. He set his backpack on the counter and slightly shook his head taking in the sight. It was hard to believe that the bundled up form looking so sweet and peaceful had just gone through one of the worst break-ups he had ever seen. Marco soon walked out of his room at the back of the hallway carrying a bowl of cereal having heard the door. Even though it was close to 1 o'clock in the morning, the boy loved his cereal.

"I didn't have the heart to wake her," he placed the dish into the sink, not bothering to begin rinsing it out. Marco didn't really need to explain. Jean let out a small sigh. He understood, he didn't want to see the dull look in your [e/c] eyes either. That fucking prick had broken your heart for the last time; he and Marco were going to make sure of that. Over the last three years of seeing the manipulation and emotional abuse that your ex put you through was enough to make Jean's and Marco's blood boil.

"You told Reiner he's not allowed anywhere near her unless he wants a restraining order right?" Jean asked walking over to pick up the PlayStation remote. He backed out of the screen and groaned, gaining an inquiring glance from the other brunet.

"Yeah I told him, but that doesn't guarantee he won't try other means," Marco moved over to get a better look at the screen, seeing the display for the show you had just been watching," Why does she do that to herself?" _"Say Yes to the Dress_ "filled half the screen for a brief second before Jean shut it off completely.

"No clue really," Jean picked up your feet from the couch and sat down, placing them back down onto his lap. The light blue fleece blanket fell a bit as you stirred from the movement, but didn't seem to wake.

"I don't fucking know what goes through that stubborn head of hers," he started fixing the blanket so that it covered your shoulders again. Yes, your stubbornness was the primary culprit of your current circumstance and heartbreak, but how else were you going to learn the real underlying causes of aspects to your personality? But that's getting a little bit ahead of things.

Marco and Jean had grown to love that trait- along with others- about their little third wheel. While the boys had known each other since high school, you turned up and had tagged along from the first day of your freshman year at college. All during your undergraduate and until now they had stuck by your side, and you in turn, were by theirs. That included your very rocky and exceedingly unhealthy relationship with Reiner Braun. At the beginning they were supportive and minded their own business, but after he became upset at you for not changing your birthday plans to accommodate his schedule, perked their interest in voicing their true opinions. He hadn't cared that you had asked for work off weeks in advanced and had invited friends from out of state for your 23rd birthday, he had to be there or "it was over". Since you went through with your plans, he made the biggest and most childish scene in the parking lot that Jean had witnessed. However when he came back apologizing after the girl he immediately hooked up with after you allegedly cheated on him, you were completely forgiving and wouldn't hear any of your friends protests against Reiner. Jean didn't believe a single word that came from his mouth, but finally gave in-along with Marco, Sasha, Connie, and Ymir-and let you do what you wanted. And boy what a ride it turned out to be. A year in and he popped the question. Of course, you ecstatically said yes.

"She can't possibly have made any solid wedding plans?" Marco sat on the arm of the couch near your head, being careful not to sit on any stray [h/c] hairs of yours. Jean let out a huff, feeing confidence at the absurd question. Truth was though, he was also unsure. They knew that you had started to make wedding plans as soon as Reiner proposed, but he was adamant about not setting a date, saying that you had loads of time for that stuff, as of course you needed to save up enough money.

"He never gave her a ring Marco," Jean mused," I doubt he ever would have too, the slime ball. He just knew the best way to keep her hooked with a false security." He looked back down at your sleeping form and sighed. "You and I know she deserves so much better than that." A short silence fell between the two men as Marco nodded his agreement.

"We should probably get her to her room," Marco stood up from his perch and began to move toward a position to where he could better pick you up to carry you.

"I can walk Marco," you murmured. He froze, his hand just starting to pry under your body.

"[First]? How long have you been-," he started.

"I've been coherent long enough to know that you two do a fucking piss poor job of letting me sleep when I've actually fallen asleep." You sat up, pulling your feet off Jean's lap and your knees in toward your chest. "You both know how much trouble I already have with sleeping on a normal schedule. By the way, what fucking time is it?" you rub your [e/c] eyes smearing the remaining streaks of eye make-up around. You figured you looked bad but didn't really give two shits how you appeared in front of Jean and Marco, as long as your emotions were in check. Physically they've seen worse. You briefly remember that horrific 3 day event of the worst stomach virus in the history of the world. Marco more so than Jean, but he wasn't called a freckled saint for nothing.

"It's about 1:15am," Marco explained. He sat back onto the coffee table directly in front of you and Jean. You looked between the two men, a little surprised that they were even still awake.

"Why are you guys even still up?" you huffed," I'm fine. I promise. I don't need the two of you to watch over and coddle me all night again." The two exchanged a somewhat nervous glance before Jean stood up and went to retrieve his backpack.

"Well [First]," Jean had fished out the paperwork that would at least serve as a more solidified threat should Reiner ever show his face around the apartment complex, university, or where you and Jean both worked. "I accidently left the paper work for a restraining order in my locker at the Rec center and I had a closing shift at the restaurant tonight on the busiest night of the week, which I wasn't originally scheduled for." His tone became a little defensive as he continued, "And obviously you aren't really fine as you seem to be showing a tendency of emotionally torturing yourself by looking at wedding dresses. But if you really fucking insist, [First], that you're fine and on being left alone then I'll just go to bed," he sauntered down to his room, which was 1 door before Marco's. You mentally kicked yourself. You knew if wasn't fair to scold them when they were just concerned about your well-being. Marco gave you a worried look, "Just don't shut us out, please, [First]," and he made his way back to his own room. You sighed, wrapping the blanket around your shoulders and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, all the while watching as your best friends retreated further into the apartment. You could already feel the edge of the loneliness start to creep back and crawl over you. It made you feel heavy yet strangely hallow as well.

"I'm sorry," you whispered and then exhaled, "This is going to be a long night." Slowly you made sure everything was locked up and turned off the lights before making your way to the bathroom. Despite the cold winter air that was sure to greet you in your bedroom, the feeling of grime was no longer settling well on your skin. You turned the faucet and soon the room filled with a light steam. The warm water relaxed your muscles as the bruise on your shin started to become noticeable. You knew that the only way that Jean or Marco would believe that you did in fact trip over the coffee table was seeing the incident for themselves. Not that Reiner had ever physically harmed you in any way, but the fact that you injured yourself while clearly trying to get away from him was unsettling to your best friends. This was the fight that led to your most recent break-up.

It was no secret that you and Reiner had your disagreements that could (and more often than not) escalate to absurd proportions. He would often call, text, or even just show up with some complaint about your brother, whom he lived with. Or, more increasingly, the two men you lived with. That was exactly what you two had been arguing over when Marco came home from his student teaching position. Luckily he didn't have to be held too long after the final bell rang. Your mind flashed back to yesterday.

_Reiner had asked-yet again- if you and your brother could just switch apartments. For whatever reason the two no longer got along, something about your brother being a hypocrite. You had just shrugged that off as a farce that was trying to take some of the attention off of his real issue. He didn't want you to continue living with Jean and Marco. It didn't matter that if you moved would be nearly 18 miles further away from the university and your place of work (with no really reliable way for you to get to either), nor that the rent was more expensive than either of you could afford. Your brother could, and had been willing to help supplement Reiner's share of the rent. After all, he was your fiancé and soon to be family. None of this mattered. All that mattered was that you were living with two non-related and very attractive males. You admitted that many would raise an eye brow to the living situation you were in, but once they got to know the dynamics between the three of you it wasn't a big deal. What hurt you the most about Reiner's position was that he just didn't trust you, or your best friends. _

"_They are just my friends," you said, the pleading and agitated tone to your voice didn't sway him from arguing back. _

"_Oh come on [First]," he scoffed, "I'm not dumb. They're still guys after all and I've seen how they look at you. You won't admit it, but I can tell. A cute little remark here, a hug there. All of it is just so that one of them- if not both- can have the chance to fuck you. That's all you are to them." You were fuming as you sat on your queen sized bed. It was one thing for him to falsely criticize you, and the shit about your brother was such nonsense it was purely laughable. But degrading Jean and Marco to being nothing but crude perverts was not something that you were willing to listen to. _

"_I'm done with this conversation Reiner," you set your laptop down, stood, and picked up your phone ready to make your way out of the room. _

"_I'm not [First]," he spat, "Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that you're not just fucking them already!" You whirled around. You were not a cheater. You abhorred the thought, as you couldn't stand ever thinking that you had caused someone that type of pain. Those that knew you well knew and understood that your own heart just couldn't allow yourself to hurt another like that. With each new fight the two of you had it was become clearer and clearer that Reiner didn't know you at all, nor did he seem to really want to get to know who you, [First] [Last], were. _

"_Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME," you nearly screamed, glaring daggers at the over bearing blond before you. At this point Marco had returned and heard the glass shattering against the wall of your room and Reiner roar, "FUCKING QUIT YOUR GOD DAMN SHIT [FRIST] AND TELL ME!" You burst out of your room, keeping your eyes on Reiner as he followed after you. Marco stood there in the living room and reached out for you and you barreled toward him, panic and tears filling your eyes. While the glass didn't hit you, you were scared as shit seeing the large male lash out in that manner. After hearing about some of the minor horrors that your grandmother had gone through with your alcoholic grandfather you had vowed that you would never EVER get into that kind of relationship. Yet right before you were the starting signs of that very thing. Marco pulled you behind him, shielding you from Reiner's view. _

"_[First]," Reiner called after you, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Baby, I'm sorry I-" he emerged from the hallway and saw you huddled behind one of the men you had been arguing over. You had continued to back up as far as you could to get away, not just from the immediate situation, but all the shit that you were sure was about to happen. You had no idea way you had locked up, normally you didn't take shit and stood up for yourself and others. But this. This was all overwhelming. You weren't watching your feet and slammed into the coffee table, falling into the space between it and the couch. _

"_Babe," Reiner started over toward you, but was quickly blocked off by Marco. _

"_Back the fuck off Reiner," Marco calmly stated. As you picked yourself up the text message tone went off on your phone with a message from Ymir. She lived in the apartment below and no doubt heard everything that was going on and wanted to check in, or give you a heads up that she called the cops. Instead it was just a link to a web page. You clicked it, but went back to monitoring the two men in the room. Marco continued to stand in front of you, blocking your view. His voice was low and quite frankly it even scared you how much venom he was putting into his words that he was throwing at your boyfriend. However, his words quickly faded from your mind as your phone lit up with the completely loaded webpage. There in front of your eyes, was a picture of Reiner kissing some girl you didn't recognize. You stared at it, not wanting to comprehend or accept what you were seeing. The date and caption of the picture couldn't have been clearer. _'Me and the ex' Sep. 14 '09.'_ The information sent you reeling. When your eyes returned to the events in the room, you saw that Jean was now also home. The energy in the room had gone from merely tense to downright lethal. _

"_Babe," you whispered. Standing back up and making your way over to Reiner you clutched your phone in a death grip, "Who is this?" You held the phone up for him to see, his eyes slightly bulging from recognition. _

"_Babe, it's not-" a loud __**SMACK**__ resounded in the living room. _

"_You fucking bastard," the tears were flowing freely from your [e/c] orbs, "and you…you had the fucking audacity to accuse ME of cheating on you! WITH JEAN AND MARCO," you screamed. The hatred and pain you felt seared every inch of your being. "Not to mention this was only 6 months ago. You were practically living here during that time! Am I seriously supposed to believe that you weren't out with this girl while I was at school or work, only to come home and fuck me that very same night?!" _

_He was stuck silent, mouth agape desperately searching for words. Not even an apology was able to past his lips. You brought the phone to your forehead clasping it in both hands. You tried to stop the tears and the headache that quickly growing. There was no way that you could be crying to show any sign of weakness when you said this, if you did, then he would just come back. It had to end. Tonight. The other two men, stood in silence, waiting for you word as they knew what was coming, and were all too happy to oblige. Seeing the amount of emotional pain you were experiencing broken both their hearts, but they understood that you had to make this final decision. _

"_Get out," you murmured. Quicker than he could react the other two had his arms in vice grips and pushed him toward and out the front door. With a slam and a lock of the deadbolt it was over. The phone still pressing against your forehead you turned to where your ex-boyfriend had just been. No longer being able to hold back the tears and emotion your knees gave out causing you to crumple down to the floor. The sobs racked your body as a set of strong arms wrapped around your shoulders. Initially you flung them off, the thought of even being touched made you feel filthy. How could Jean and Marco even look at you after what just happened? However, your actions didn't deter the arms from enclosing around you again, this time in a strong embrace. Another hand was placed on your back and gently rubbed circles. This pain was not something that you had yet experienced. It was entirely new and thus you had no control. Not having control was something you hated for the men that were holding you to see. Normally in a situation like this you tried to it hide it from them, maybe a tear or a trembling lip here and there would clue them in, and it only took a hug to calm you down. This whole thing was different. You had lost track of time and you continued to cry, not really realizing that you were being carried down the hall. The arms left you briefly and were replaced by the softness of a comforter. However, you knew it was not your own as the laundry detergent had a very different smell. After that you don't remember much, as the exhaustion from your crying overtook you, and you feel asleep. _

As you came out of your ruminating thoughts you realized that you had made it out of the shower and into your room. Hair still dripping wet you tossed the teal towel aside and searched for your sleeping cami and shorts. Silent tears had returned in a near torrent as soon as you slipped into the cold bed that you had once shared with Reiner. Not long after you heard a soft knock on your door, but you were unable to will your body to move. It wasn't locked, so Marco entered anyway.

"[First]," he said as he closed the door behind him. Your only response was a soft sob. He crawled on top of the covers of your bed and placed his arm over you, trying his best to comfort you, while still giving you enough personal space. It really did pain both him and Jean to see you hurting so. Finally you were able to turn over to where you could face him, the soft yellow glow of the nightlight you had helped him see your tear streaked face. He brushed them away with his thumb, gave you a soft smile and kissed your forehead. No words needed to be exchanged as you wriggled closer, but chuckle was heard on the other side of the room, causing Marco to turn his head. Jean now stood in the door way watching his friends with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I thought someone didn't want to be coddled?," he smirked, but there was nothing but gentle joking behind it.

"Jean," Marco warned, "not now." Finding your voice somewhat you added, "I'll you know this is not coddling," you pushed Marco over a bit further and made a spot for Jean, who walked over and laid down behind you.

"I swear if you two weren't here I don't know what I'd do," you whispered. Suddenly the night didn't seem like it was going to be as long as you initially thought as you drifted off to sleep, enveloped in the warmth and comfort of your best friends.


	2. Jealousy

**A/N: No TW, but there is strong language.I do not own any of the Snk characters!**

* * *

The next couple of days had passed by in a similar way with Marco and Jean crawling in to your bed to ease your tears. It helped dull the ache in your heart, but not by much as eventually it would have to stop when one of them started dating again. Last you heard Marco had been chatting up this girl named Mina that was also completing her student teaching at the same middle school he was. Lucky for you she was there for a very different subject that didn't require her presence every day. You weren't sure why it bothered you though. Maybe because it would be too similar to the most recent events with your ex, but none the less you tried your best to shrug it off.

You unlocked your bike from its spot on the rack in the complex and started heading toward the university campus. Your mind wondered as you rode, not paying any attention to the objects that passed you by or the street signs. A loud blasting car horn broke you from your spiraling thoughts as you continued to sail pass the stop sign.

"Shit, Sorry!" You shouted behind you. Being thoroughly awake now your heart raced as you made the last turn to toward the building you really didn't want to be at. Even though the university's music building was somewhat of a haven for you, it didn't seem to help in the way it used to. Music itself had always been an outlet and you usually just wanted to go practice to get all the emotions out (to hell with proper technique) when Reiner made you especially pissed off. But since you didn't have the energy from all your crying, practicing seemed like a bit of a moot point for now.

You parked and locked up your bike and on your way up the stairs that led to the building's entrance you saw Ymir and her –to be honest you weren't quite sure if she was her girlfriend or close friend, Christa- were studying on a nearby bench. Trying not to be noticed you kept your eyes down at your feet and made a bee line for the doors. However, the light chirp of Christa's voice called out well before you made it to your salvation. _'Fuck'_ you thought _'I don't want anyone else sympathy on this. It's bad enough having Marco and Jean being all worried.' _

"Hey girly!" you plastered on the mask you had perfected over the years as you turned and walked over to the studious pair.

"I'm so sorry to hear you and Reiner [First]," she looked at you with those big blue eyes which caused you to have a pang of guilt for not having wanted to talk to her. "We're also really sorry that you had to find out that way but…"she looked as she were about to cry herself.

"Christa he was a complete prick," Ymir scoffed," however, yeah I agree that a text wasn't ideal. We wanted to show you in person, but after what we were hearing upstairs it seemed best." You remembered the text all too well. In fact, the window to the webpage was still an open and loaded tab on your phone, along with all the others he had posted of the affair. God only knows why you kept torturing yourself that way. It hurt every time you looked at it, but you couldn't stop. Even now just thinking about it threated to spring new tears to your eyes.

"It's no problem, really," you tried to relieve them," I'm glad that someone did have the balls to tell me. I can't imagine how much worse it would have been had I found out on my own." This was in fact true. The pain of Reiner's unfaithfulness was bad alone, but if you had found the picture…who knows what would have happened.

"I have to go now though," you rushed away," Oh, but don't forget we have that SAI Recruitment Picnic at 1pm Christa! We'd love to have you Pledge this semester!" You hoped that the shouting covered the crack in your voice. Once inside the building you breathed a small sigh of relief. The familiar walls gave you a small feeling of being in a second (or really third home). But it was short lived. As the day of classes trudged on you received more and more apologies and sad or sympathetic glances. Apparently your relationship status had become "Facebook Official". Your pain and humiliation displayed for the world to see.

The feeling didn't let up even when you arrived at the restaurant where you and Jean worked. His mother tried her best not to meet your eyes when she gave you that knowing glance. After all, Jean's own father had done the same when he was very young.

"Hey roomie," Jean smiled as you entered behind the bar. The two of you had the bar shift tonight and Thursdays were always brutal with the number of specials that his mother offered. You set your purse in a corner at the far end underneath a clean stack of tumblers. Standing back up you placed your cell in your back pocket, twisted your [h/l] [h/c] into a messy bun, and flashed him a forced smile.

"That bad of a day huh?" he poured a pint of one of the local brews that his mom had on tap and handed it to the waiting customer. It wasn't a large place being able to accommodate roughly 45 customers. The food was just typical pub cuisine of hot sandwiches, burgers and fries, and various soups. Nothing too exotic, but it was damn good food.

"You could say that," you continued to silently fume when it was just you and Jean behind the bar, and any time a customer or fellow co-worker approached you put your smile back on. Activity began to pick up as customers piled in. You didn't even notice that your day was just about to go from bad to worse.

"Oh fuck," Jean breathed as he continued to mix a cocktail for a set of bleach blonde girls at the bar.

"Did you forget the rum in-," you let out a light laugh as you looked up, but your eyes didn't even get the chance to reach Jean's form. Reiner walked into the restaurant with the petit blonde from the photo trailing behind. The shot glass you had grabbed slipped from your hand and shattered in the sink as your mask broke. Jean couldn't react quick enough to prevent you from running off into the back office. Jean's mother looked up from the computer as you ran in.

"Ah! [First] I was just going over next week's schedule," she started, "Oh hon, what on earth's the matter?" All you could do was shake your head. Within a second Jean appeared in the doorway, "Reiner's here Mom, can you-"

"Kick his ass out? No problem," she stood and quickly made her way to front of the restaurant.

"No, just cover the bar for a minute. I have a better idea that will make him regret coming here…and with luck to never come back."

"Jean, how can he _do_ this to me?" you cried in a hushed voice not wanting others to hear your composure start to break.

"Shh," he soothed cupping your face, "[First] he-"

"This is where I work! This- this…is inexcusable to ever do to someone Jean." You pushed away and started pacing the small office.

"I know, it's really shitty that he's here and so soon with another girl but-"

"Not just another girl Jean. BUT HER," you were seething. Your blood boiled at the gall that Reiner had in showing up.

"[FIRST]! Let me finish for fuck's sake," Jean intensity. You stopped your pacing, but glared at Jean incredulously.

"What?"

"Let's fight fire with fire [First]," you wanted to slap the smirk right off his face as your face paled. That was one of the worst ideas you had ever heard from him. Yet…you were really intrigued by the proposal of trying to make Reiner jealous. You knew it could back fire beyond belief, but that was becoming a lesser concern. Taking your silence as the ok Jean took your hand and lead you back out to the bar. He let you walk behind the bar first and caught Reiner's eye. As the blond continued to watch him, Jean leaned into your hair and whispered, "Follow my lead ok?" You responded with a curt nod, a sudden dread pooling in your stomach. Was this really smart? What if Reiner was just trying to find a way to get you back? Or brought her here to explain things? You continued to ruminate on the matter, mixing drinks, and pouring glass upon glass of various drafts. Throughout the last hour Jean would whisper in your ear, usually an incredibly bad joke or pun, and you would respond appropriately. However, it didn't seem to be getting any kind of reaction out of Reiner.

"Looks like we need to break out some heavier artillery," he joked, "If you're ok with that." You met his eyes with yours as a sign of your agreement, albeit hesitant. 'What the hell could he have in mind?' you wondered. You went back to cleaning a few of the glasses that had been returned and suddenly stiffened as you felt Jean stand directly behind you gripping your hip tightly for leverage while he reached for a brand of whiskey above your head. Your face felt like it was on fire and tried your best to appear as nonchalant as possible. Or should you? If this was a next step up in messing with Reiner maybe you did need to go with it and not ignore it. No, this was too close, almost too much. Reiner will be so mad if he sees Jean touching you like this. He'll just claim that all his delusions were in fact true. The last thing you needed was to be labeled a slut or a whore by your ex. Setting the cleaned glasses down you gently removed Jean's hand, but not before the two of you felt your phone vibrate in your back pocket. Jean smiled and resumed his work but still instructed, "Don't worry about reading it, he's pissed." He quickly glanced at the buff blond man in the corner and most likely gave him a shit eating grin. All you saw was Reiner return it with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes before he returned his attention to the girl that sat across from him at the small table. While Jean was distracted you briefly glanced at the text anyway. However, it wasn't from Reiner, but an unknown number.

12:40 AM, Unknown Number: _Really sweetheart?_

You weren't sure who it was from or if it was just a wrong number and so just placed your phone back in your pocket. Again Jean reached around you; holding onto a very low spot on your hips, if you could really even call it that, it was more likely to be seen as directly on your ass. Your face went scarlet again as you turned around to hide it from any on lookers. Your phone went off again almost immediately after, this time Jean slipped it out of your pocket with a wide smirk on his face. He was trying to appear flirtatious, but his tone was intensely serious.

"I'm serious, you don't want to be reading whatever he, or she, may be sending you," he unlocked the screen and read the second message. You glanced over at Reiner's table to try and judge the situation on your own. You expected him to be fuming and coming over to pull you aside. It wouldn't have surprised any one if he did as he had done it before when Jean had accidently brushed up against you as you were on your way out of the kitchen, him on his way inside. But Reiner was calm, and that scared you. You needed to see that message. Before Jean had the chance to delete it permanently, you snatched it away.

1:15 AM Unknown Number: You know letting another man touch you like that in a public place so soon after a serious relationship doesn't speak highly of your character. Especially when your ex is present. In fact, many would call you a slut. It's nice to know that Reiner left you when he did; clearly you're just a floosy_. _

'_Floosy!? SLUT?_' you screamed in your mind, _'oh hell no, she did not just call **ME** that!_'

"Fire with Fire, [First]," Jean reminded, seeing the blaze that sparked from the message. He was right. There was no way that you could just go off and let this bitch see that she got to you. An idea shot into your head, it would be risky, and likely not make the situation better, but at least it would give the impression that you weren't actually hurt by it. The restaurant had long ago stopped serving food and last call was fast approaching. The number of patrons in the bar had dwindled down to about half, giving you a bit of freedom to actually carry out your plan.

"Fine. Follow MY lead in 3…2…1…Thomas, can you and Daz cover the bar for about," you glanced at Jean looking him up and down," 45 minutes? I _really_ need to discuss something with Kirschtein." You gave the other light haired man a wink.

"Um…sure I guess. Oi, Daz!" he called over to the other young man that had just returned from the kitchen on his way to clearing away several dirty glasses.

"Thanks," you chimed," we owe you one." You grabbed Jean's hand and made your way back to the office, making sure you passed Reiner's line of sight and through the kitchen door. The door swung on its hinges but you quickly stopped it. You wanted to make sure that Reiner got a good look through the window of the door at what you were about to do next.

"You still with me?" looking right Jean you pushed him up against the wall.

"Always," he smirked. He knew exactly what you had planned, and damn him if he didn't enjoy the moment to its fullest.

"Great. Make it convincing," you crashed your lips against his, pulling the collar of his shirt to angle his head down toward you. One of his hands soon wound its way into your [h/c] locks. You were surprised by how warm and gentle his lips were, moving in harmony. You were never one for sloppy make-out sessions, but rather enjoyed the passionate lip play. You lightly squeezed his lower lips between yours before pulling away for air. It had been Jean's turn to sablush; clearly he had enjoyed that unexpected sensation. His blush was replaced by another playful smile as he flipped you around so that your back was now against the way, his hands on either side of your face. He was just in time to see Reiner bolt up from his chair and storm toward the exit of the restaurant.

"That went much better than I expected," he said ruefully, "Nice thinking with the kiss. Wish I thought of it, haha." He stared back at your form that pressed up against him, your faces still just mere centimeters from each other. Him being this close to you was damn near intoxicating. And that kiss, it seemed like there was something more behind it. 'Could he…' you mentally shook your head. It was a ridiculous notion. He was just more convincing than you even anticipated. Still his lips were ever so close. It couldn't hurt, right? Before you could test the waters he backed away and leaned against the opposite wall, chuckling.

"I would have loved to see his face as he saw that," Jean stretched out his hand toward you. You returned the gesture with a confused expression. "Well aren't we going to the office? After all you did have something really important to discuss with me right?" he wiggled his light brown eyebrows causing you to roll your [e/c] eyes in return.

Gently pushing his hand away and pushing yourself up and off the wall you started down the rest of the short hall to the office.

"You're unbelievable sometimes Jean," rolling your eyes you sat down on the couch, the anger and hurt you felt from the text was slowly overriding the brief elation?…no that wasn't the word for what just happened…either way tears were fighting their way to the surface. How you even had the ability to produce any more seemed like a cruel trick of nature.

"Oh am I now?" he followed you into the room and shut the door behind him noticing as your facial expression started to give you away.

"I'll tell you who is unbelievable," he sat down next to you and took your phone bringing up the messages again, "This chick. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black, tch. No one that knows you well enough would ever believe that you're capable of being a hussy. So don't you listen either, k?"

"Ok", you murmured leaning into his side as he placed an arm around your shoulders. After a few minutes of silence Jean spoke up again, "So…did you want to finish making out?" You elbowed him in the ribs and stood up.

"Jean Kirschtein you're such a tool," but you couldn't keep the scowl on your face as you watched him laugh.

"Just kidding [First]," raising his hands in defense, "Let's go lock up and head home though. I'm done with this shit hole for the night."


	3. You're Beautiful

**_A/N: Marco x Reader ( w/alternate ending + Jean) (Lemon) If you don't like them don't read!_**

** Ok so...this is long and I'm sorry, but it would be too weird to try and separate it into two different chapters. Jean doesn't appear until the end in the "alternative ending" (truth be told I wrote this as the original cause I'm crazy like that). This part covers some pretty intense subject matter and some readers may not understand how things can go from sad to sweet to hotter and kinkier than hell so quick, but they can. I am aware that comfort sex in this is not healthy. Also if you know of anyone that is suffering from any type of depression or thoughts of harming them self/suicide. Seek out help. That being said TW: nudity, self-harm (cutting), body issues, depression, hypo-mania, unprotected sex, oral sex, threesome. If I forgot something let me know please.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

You stood in the bathroom looking at your naked torso with scrutinizing eyes. You hated what you saw. During the last year with Reiner you had put on more pounds than you cared for, mainly because he didn't want you going to the gym without him as part of his insecure bullshit. The pounds just piled on to your frame as he never seemed to be up to going whenever your schedules allowed. In your mind it eventually lost its worth to fight over it. You tried to put up an argument in the beginning, after all you've struggled all your life with weight and body issues and needed to stay on top of all the positive work you had managed just the year before (taking a couple Zumba classes for university credit was the best thing you ever did). Yet somehow he had managed to wear you down and convince you that going to a gym wasn't necessary. Staring at your naked upper body screamed otherwise and you now mentally kicked yourself every day for not just finding a way to get some type of exercise. All the weight you had lost had found its way back on to your body. It made you sick to look in the mirror sometimes. The hollowness that you started to feel after your break up only made your self-loathing worse. Every little thing that had happened between you and Reiner had turned in on itself to make you believe that somehow, some way had been your fault.

'_Maybe if I was prettier, thinner, and sexier, he wouldn't have strayed_,' you thought, _'Maybe…if I was just better he would be here now.'_ The tears stung your [e/c] and began their slow decent down your [s/t] cheeks. You had to fix it, you had to make sure that you would hold yourself accountable for when you fucked up. A message to you that would sink in, that would stay with you. It seemed that for you, life lessons had to hurt and cause pain before you were truly perceptive of them. So you picked up the razor that was resting on the bathroom counter and pressed hard before dragging it up and across your lower abdomen. The pain shot through your entire being and felt like fire, one that triggered the memories of ecstasy. This wasn't the first time you had cut. During your high school years you had some serious episodes where you felt as if nothing was real. As if you were a shell where all emotions and feelings were none existent. At the same time, you also felt consumed and overwhelmed by your emotions; all of them swirling together and flowing freely and fast from one to the next. During the day you would put on a brave face and mask for Sasha and Connie whom you'd known since junior year. However, that didn't stop you from trying to feel some type of peaceful release. That was what cutting had provided you.

You moved the razor to a spot just above your initial line and dragged down again creating a new red seam. You closed your eyes and reveled in the short lived burst of pain as the two lines crossed making an X. This was to serve as your reminder. This area on your body had to go away, disappear if you were ever going to get back to your normal self again that everyone loved. How could anyone care for you in the state that you were currently in anyway? Broken, burdened, and ashamed. Daily tasks were becoming such a chore and your work performance was taking a turn for the worst. Jean constantly had to push and remind you during shifts that you could go home soon. If it wasn't for him you would have walked out on the job more than once in the past 3 weeks. He was your anchor reminding you that you had to stay and keep busy if you were to feel better. But you knew deep down that he was getting fed up with the likes of you. Always moping around, crying, and forcing them to stay with you at night. An emotional burden was what you were to them. Again, how could they love you like this?

You had been so engrossed in your work of making a few more lines above the x that you didn't hear Marco enter the apartment and make his way over to the open bathroom. As neither he nor Jean was supposed to there for another 3 hours, you thought you had plenty of time for yourself and thus didn't bother shutting the door. Looking back up to the mirror to admire (or, actually, further berate) your work, your eyes locked with his as he stared. You were both frozen to your spots for what felt like an eternity. Marco and Jean knew about your past and the inner demons you had once faced in regards to your body image, but never did they ever expect that they would see it happen. Tears continued to spill onto your face, your mouth trying to form words for an apology. His chocolate eyes never faltered from your [e/c] irises, still reeling from the sight and trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Marco," you finally breathed. Your call to him set the world back into motion. In two steps he was holding you in a tight embrace and buried his face in the crook of your neck. You could tell he was crying despite him trying to be the one to comfort you. You gripped him back tightly, remorse from what you had just done filling your heart.

"I'm sorry," you whimpered," I-I just..." Marco lifted his head and looked down at your face. The wetness in his eyes caused a small sob to escape from your throat.

"Shhh," he cupped your face trying to get you to calm down, "You're going to be ok. I'm here. You're not alone [First]." As soon as your breaths were under better control he took a step back and retrieved the first aid kit from a drawer.

"I'm going to clean you up, [First], did you…did you want to…um…" he looked a bit flustered before pointing to your chest," cover yourself before I start?" You gave him a puzzled look before you remember that your top half was unclothed. Nodding you placed your hands over yourself, creating a make shift bra of sorts. He took your elbow causing you to follow him as he sat on the lid to the toilet seat and began to clean your self-inflicted wounds.

"Why?" he asked simply. You were too ashamed to say anything. "[First]," he sighed," You know you can tell me and it won't be met with judgment." _'Of course not, the fucking freckled saint',_ you thought, _'But I'm a burden to you anyway so why not?'_

"It's stupid really," your voice wavered. You felt as if you had done nothing but cry the past few weeks and it was getting on your own nerves, "I really don't want to burden you with it."

"You are never a burden [First]," he tossed the used alcohol wipes into the small bin. You didn't want to believe his words, it was just like something a parent would say; filled with lies or at least half-truths because he was supposed to. He reached a finger up and followed the outline of the somewhat faint yet still angry red marks. "An 'x'. Were you…do you…" his voice trailed off as what you assumed was realization hit. You closed your eyes again briefly trying to fight back the ever persistent tears. However, they shot open when you felt a small soft warmth press against the area where the lines intersected. Looking down, Marco continued to place kisses along your cuts. The sensation and the sight of his action made your head spin. The simple gesture was heartbreaking, beautiful, gentle, and sensual all at once. The latter being something completely unexpected to you. It wasn't right. These marks shouldn't be loved or accepted. Marco should be furious or at least more disappoint and hurt, Jean sure as hell would be if he had been the one to catch you in your moment of weakness. Marco then stood back up and walked you over to the mirror as he pressed up behind you, forcing you in place to face it directly.

"Tell me what you see," he asked. You sighed heavily, not wanting to play this game, but rather strangely missing the feeling that was now like a ghost on your mid-section. "Fine, I will tell you what I see. I see…a woman who fights for what she loves and believes to be the right thing. A woman who is kind, compassionate, and frankly just loves too much and too hard. Yet she's as stubborn, bossy and opinionated as all hell." He gave a small smirk as he moved some of your [h/c] locks to the other side of your neck, before he continued in a more serious tone. "I see the fact that at one point her [e/c] eyes didn't shine as bright. I see that she was broken and weak with no one to help her as she stumbled through the dark. But she made it through and is now stronger for it. Essentially I see one of the most beautiful women I've ever had the privilege to know." His breath floated past your ear as he leaned in a bit more. His arms wrapped around your waist, avoiding the cuts, as he hugged you. "I know that you probably don't believe me or anyone when we tell you this, [First, but it's true. It's one of the many reasons why we all love you. Why I love you. These arms are just as real as that razor, and just as effective to helping you feel at ease and beautiful…right?"

You were stunned. In all the years that you've known Marco and have had late night deep conversations with, never, ever, had you felt something like what was stirring inside in this instant of time. Your overabundance of emotions and self-hatred all swirled peacefully as his arms stayed around your waist and his warm breath sent a shiver down your back with each exhale. However, you still couldn't completely shake the feeling in the back of your mind that they were just words. Words you desperately wanted to grip onto and believe with all your might, but nothing more than words. You were done with just words, having gotten your fill from Reiner. He left nothing but empty promises and false realities behind for you to now contend with. Every positive step you had taken to heal your body issues before he came into your life were now long gone. You had been left to crumble under the weight that the loss of this relationship had left you. You didn't need just words now, no what you needed were actions that backed them up. Not to mention, Marco didn't address what your real reasons had been. You were hurting your **_body_,** not your soul. For you they were different after all.

"Marco," you finally sighed," It wasn't my heart that needed to feel this pain. I was disgusted with…this. My soul is beautiful yes, but its vessel is not." You slipped your hands from your breasts to keep his arms locked in place around you. Given the chance he would have rushed round to your front to look directly into your eye so he could protest. If he did that then your shame would just increase tenfold killing your resolve to tell him what was really on your mind. Left with little else to do his eyes immediately focused on the back of your neck. "And you, Jean, and the others can say all the pretty words you want but in the end they need action to support them. Otherwise they will be no different to me then the fucking lies that Reiner told."

"You really think that when I call you beautiful I only mean _'on the inside'_?" he whispered, his focus stayed on the back of your neck as he nuzzled it. The feel of his nose and breath sent another shiver down your spine. What the hell was going on? He was not supposed to be showing this much care and affection towards you. "It isn't. I really do mean all of you, and that includes your body," he placed a soft kiss behind your ear. That same unexpected warmth you felt as he kissed your stomach was now on your neck, causing your face to become slightly pink. It had been ages since you blushed, and Marco had been the cause.

How in the hell did that happen? When and why did this fire in your belly begin to burn and long for another chaste kiss from a friend? Was it really even that chaste? God you hoped not, even though just minutes before you were at a personal low, you were praying that Marco would be able to follow through on some of his words and give you some type of high. He had to see in your eyes or hear in your voice the inner meaning, _'show me that you find my body beautiful'. _

"Actions speak louder than words Marco," you reminded him. That was it, he either took the hint or not. That was as far as you were willing to admit and give permission to the growing twisted need. All the while his eye lingered on yours, likely contemplating on what to do. Finally he brushed his lips on your ear and began to trail light kisses down your neck. The sensation sent waves of heat down your body. He snaked one of his hands out of your grasp and let it slide up your side, just brushing under your left breast. The light caress was like a jolt to you both. Up until now he had been desperately trying to suppress the urge to look at them, but once he brushed up against the reminder that they were in full view, he drank in the sight. Slowly he made his way around to your front, his hands never leaving your body.

"I see," he leaded in and whispered," That your body is beautiful." He closed the minimal distance that lingered between and kissed your lips. A fire shot through you and enveloped your skin. Needing more you placed your hands tentatively on his forearms. His fingers glided over the [s/t] skin of your upper body, leaving a pleasurable burning sensation in their wake. Finally they rested on your hips tracing the hem of your long [f/c] maxi shirt. His lips broke away from your [l/c] ones to trail along your jaw and down to your collar bone. Each one becoming more heated then the one before. You breathing became shorter and you tilted your head back slightly to give him better access to the sensitive flesh. You couldn't remember the last time you were touched like this. Sure you and Reiner had sex, but he never really made you _feel_ anything that was happening. It got to the point where you just let things happen as he pleased, not paying any attention. All in all you were often left wanting. But Marco…he was making you feel **_everything_**. Was it just the adrenalin from this encounter? Probably, but shit, even if it was you were going to savor every second he spent focused on you and every inch that he was going to give you. Did it seemed fucked up to use him like this? Yes, but it was mutual. He could just as easily throw you aside after this hook-up; however, the likely hood would be minimal.

"[First]," his slightly ragged breath brought your full attention to his eyes, "Should we move to a bedroom or just shut the door?" He captured your lips again briefly, "I'm sure you wouldn't want Jean to walk in on this." He chuckled surly thinking of the reaction that the copper headed man would have at seeing Marco fucking you. You also laughed at the thought and didn't bother to stop the next words from tumbling out of your mouth.

"We can move, but let's keep the door open anyway," your smirk is purely driven by the excitement of Jean potentially catching you both in the act. Your hands finally found their way to his chest and balled them into fits, capturing bits of his button up shirt. He was only taken aback for 3 seconds, before he matched your smirk. "As you wish," he pecked your lips and in a flash had picked you up bridal style rushing to his room.

The tense and serious atmosphere that had brought you and Marco to your current excited state had almost evaporated. That was Marco's personality after all, but the passion and care was still there as soon as he set you down in front of his bed. His arms wrapped around you, pressing you into him. The smell of his body wash permeated your senses and you remembered that it was the same brand that you got him as a gift for his birthday not long ago. You wrapped one of your hands behind his neck and pulled him down the small distance to your lips. His hands pulled you in tighter as one of his made its way up your back. You could have sworn that he was desperate to keep you close to him; as if he was actually afraid you would run away. You pushed him back a little, but quickly reassured his gaze by starting to unbutton his shirt.

"It's not fair that I've been the only topless one up 'til now," you said. Finishing the last button you pushed the fabric down from his broad shoulders. You weren't surprised at what was underneath. Living within such close proximity of Marco for nearly 4 years and it was guaranteed that you had seen him shirtless at some point. In fact both he and Jean frequently practiced the habit of wandering around the apartment without one during each summer, a fact of which you were always secretly grateful for. You immediately leaned in toward his neck to return the scorching kisses that he had left upon you moments ago. Within moments his arousal started to become more apparent against your hip. Your victory was short lived however when he grabbed your shoulders and pulled you away.

"I don't think so, [First]," your heart sank, he was going to stop everything right there. You knew it was too good to be true, "I seem to remember that this is me showing you something." He toyed with the top of your skirt, hooking his fingers into the waistband before slowly pulling it down. As it passed each part of your body he left a kiss. Soon the flesh on your hip, inner thigh, and even a calf felt the flare of his lips. You stepped out of you skirt, now clad only in your underwear. You hadn't been planning to impress anyone, so you felt a little embarrassed that they weren't a cute pair. But Marco's attention wasn't on your underwear in that moment. No, while he was on his knees in front of you his attention was back on the cuts across your abdomen. He traced along them with his lips kissing ever so softly. It was barely audible, but you could hear him plead with you, "Please don't do this again, [First]." Resting a hand on his head and brushing the dark bangs out of his eyes you gave him a feeble nod. Seeing how much it hurt him, how much he did find you attractive, was more than enough to get you to agree to at least try. He gave the area one last kiss before running his hands up the outside of your legs, his lips trailed down lower over your panties. He was getting very close to your center. That particular act was not something that you had experienced before, as Reiner never wanted to try (and actually made you feel self-conscious once or twice about the subject), so the small yelp you admitted had surprised him.

"Is that something you don't like?" he asked.

"It's just," you didn't know how to phrase it without reminding him of who you had previously been with," I've not…no one's ever…"

"Oh," he mused, and based on his smirk you would have sworn Marco was channeling Jean at this exact moment, "Well would you like me to?" You felt the blush and a sheepish grin spread across your face. Your attitude did reflect inexperience in the bedroom. In fact you probably delved into more kinks than Marco, but you on the receiving end for oral sex was just never on the list.

"Then just lie back and relax," he instructed, pushing your back onto the bed and pulling your grey underwear down. You sat up on your elbows as he tossed them aside. You were fully exposed to him with nothing being able to get in the way of his view. Marco placed soft kisses up the inner parts of your thighs as he spread your legs just a bit. His breath hit your outer folds and caused you to whimper in anticipation. He began to massage his thumb into you and you let out a long loud moan. It had certainly been a while since you were touched this way. You felt his smile and chuckle against your thigh; already please that he could get that type of sound out of you. This just made your juices start to flow faster. Marco's lips kissed yours, causing you let out another small little moan. He was teasing you. Marco the freckled saint was _teasing _your most sensitive of areas.

"Please," you begged, embarrassed that you had started so early. He obliged without protest though as he snaked an arm around your thigh and pulled your center closer to him. As soon as you felt his strongest muscle make contact with your most sensitive bundle, the fire in your belly nearly burst. It felt as if every inch of you were on fire. He continued the ministrations of his tongue, eliciting what were the most gorgeous moans he had ever heard.

"O-oh god…Marco," as soon as you said his name he picked up the pace and slipped one of his fingers into you," Oh FUCK." You gasped. The come hither motion he used brought you to the edge of ecstasy. Your hips began to buck and wriggle seeking a friction that wasn't yet to come.

"Fuck, Marco…I'm…gunna," you panted as you reached for his head holding him to you. The knot that quickly built up exploded along with a final shout of his name. He lapped up some of your juices as your climax died down. Marco slipped a hand under the small of your back as he lifted to you a more stable spot on his bed. In all the writhing you had slipped down a ways. He made quick work of removing his black dress pants and navy blue boxer-briefs.

"Holy hell Marco," you said as his face came into view above you. His member dripped with a small amount of pre-come onto your leg.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet [First]," He poised himself at your entrance giving you a brief glance down at his manhood. He wasn't giant in size, thank god, but still surprisingly bigger than Reiner's. You smiled to yourself and nodded that it was ok for him to start. As you were still quite wet from your earlier orgasm it was relatively easy for Marco to enter and fill you up. Your walls stretched a little at the new size and the fact that it had been 3 months since you last had sex. He let out a low moan as he let himself sink in.

"You feel amazing," Marco grabbed onto one of your hips and began to slowly pump in and out of you. _'Heavenly'_ is what you chose to describe the feeling of Marco inside you, though you didn't voice that out loud. You soon wrapped your legs around Marco's lower back pulling him deeper into you, angling your hips so that he would hit a sweet spot you had discovered with your vibrator one night long ago. He was long enough to hit the edge, heightening your pleasure some. You began to moan again, trying not to be too loud. He surprised you though when he crashed his lips to yours and with a hard thrust you moaned loudly into him.

"Oh god harder Marco, please," you begged," I need it to be harder. I need- oh god- you to ram it in me." He had started occasionally flicking your clit with a finger and smiled at the dirty talk. A whole new side of you was being shown, and only he got to see. Marco then picked up your hips and his tempo just as you had asked, a second orgasm making its way to the surface. Your moans started to mix with his. He applied more pressure to his circling motions on your clit, before lifting your back up somewhat, allowing him to kiss you deeply. His tongue explored your mouth tasting every bit. Soon Marco's thrusts became much quicker-but weren't erratic- signaling he was getting close. You gave Marco a deep kiss before falling back onto your hands to watch the men pleasure you. The continued ministrations on your clit and Marco's powerful and filling cock brought you teetering on the edge. It was only a matter of seconds before the wave of hot pleasure coursed over you.

"Oh. My. GOD!" you yelled. Your wall's clenching around Marco's member caused him to reach his climax and he spilled his seed inside you. Marco soon pulled out and flopped over onto his back next to you on the bed.

"Wow," he whispered, turning his deep brown eyes to look into your [e/c] ones, "Now do you believe me now when I say that you're beautiful." He brushed some hair out of your face before giving you another deep and passionate kiss. You nodded sleepily and shifted your body so that you could snuggle up to him. '_This is something I could get used to_,' you mused as you both drifted off.

* * *

Alternative ending

_"Holy hell Marco," you said as his face came into view above you_

"Holy hell is right," Marco's head whipped toward the open bedroom door as a smile appeared on your lips at hearing Jean's voice. You sat up, holding onto Marco's biceps and bit your bottom lip. You two must have been a sight. Both stark naked, your legs spread with Marco positioned between them ready to take you.

"Oi, either join or shut the door," you said playfully and watched as Jean's amber eyes lit up for a second, not quite sure he heard right. It was clear that Jean had enjoyed whatever he witnessed based on the bulge in his pants, but whether he would ever act upon it was a different story. Marco turned back to you, with a small smirk and a softly muttered, "Kinky girl".

"Who knew huh?" Jean breathed. After a minute of deliberation he spoke again. "Fuck it. I want to know what you did to get her to cum that hard," he quickly started to deposit his clothes haphazardly along the way over to the bed, "'Cause that was hot as hell." Your jaw dropped, never did you expect this. You had only been (slightly) joking, but now you found yourself between the two men.

On one hand it was bound to have happened right? Ever since the three of you started sharing a bed (primarily to comfort you) the sexual tension was rising. You were sure most of your friends had their suspicions already anyway…right? Jean stood to the left of you and Marco, waiting to be told what to do. It was probably one of the few times that you had seen him this unsure of himself. You all were unsure about how to proceed. So you just lay back down against the bed and motioned for him to come closer. It was then that Jean saw the marks on your stomach and frowned. Without having conferred anything with Marco, he bent down and proceeded to kiss your wounds. Seeing Jean do the same gesture as Marco brought a fresh wave a guilt. Could he really be that compassionate toward you about this whole thing as well?

A silent agreement was then reached as Jean kept his lips and hands running along your upper body, which allowed for Marco to be back at your core. After all, he was there first. He poised himself at your entrance giving you a brief glance down at his manhood. His dick wasn't giant in size, thank god, but still surprisingly bigger than Reiner's. In fact both of your roommates seemed to be better endowed than your ex. You smiled to yourself and nodded that it was ok for him to start. As you were still quite wet from your earlier orgasm along with Jean's continued kisses and sucking of your breast, it was relatively easy for Marco to enter and fill you up. Your walls stretched a little at the new size and the fact that it had been 3 months since you last had sex. He let out a low moan as he let himself sink in.

"How does she feel?" Jean hummed from your breast. His warm breath caused the nipple to perk up.

"Amazing," Marco grabbed onto one of your hips and began to slowly pump in and out of you. _'Heavenly'_ is what you chose to describe the feeling of Marco inside you, though you didn't voice that out loud. _'I can't wait to feel Jean. Oh-god'_. The latter had just started flicking one of your nipples with his tongue. You soon wrapped your legs around Marco's lower back pulling him deeper into you, angling your hips so that he would hit a sweet spot you had discovered with your vibrator one night long ago. He was long enough to hit the edge, heightening your pleasure some. You began to moan again, trying not to rupture Jean's ear drum from your volume. He surprised you though when he crashed his lips to yours. With a hard thrust from Marco you moaned loudly into him.

"Oh god harder Marco, please," you begged pulling away from Jean's lips," I need it to be harder. I need- oh god Jean!- you to ram it in me." Jean had switched breast and started occasionally flicking your clit with a finger. Both of the men smiled at the dirty talk, a whole new side of you was being shown, and only they got to see. Marco picked up your hips and his tempo just as you had asked, a second orgasm making its way to the surface. Your moans started to mix with his. Jean watched the both of you intently as he applied more pressure to his circling motions on your clit. He lifted your back up somewhat, allowing him to kiss you deeply. His tongue explored your mouth tasting every bit. Soon Marco's thrusts became much quicker-but weren't erratic- signaling he was getting close. You gave Marco a deep kiss before falling back onto your hands to watch the men pleasure you. Jean's continued ministrations on your clit and Marco's powerful and filling cock brought you teetering on the edge. It was the deep kiss that they shared in front of you that sent you over. The wave of hot pleasure coursed over you.

"Oh. My. GOD!" you yelled. Your wall's clenching around Marco's member and Jean's tongue exploring his mouth caused him to reach his climax and he spilled his seed inside you. Marco soon pulled out and flopped over onto his back next to you on the bed.

"Wow," he whispered, turning his deep brown eyes to look into your [e/c] ones.

"You said it," you and Jean agreed. You didn't get much of a chance, however, for your body to calm down before Jean straddled you and began kissing your stomach again. His golden eyes glanced up with a mischievous grin. It seems he wasn't finished with you yet, and you seriously wondered if your body could handle being taken to the moon and back for a third time so soon. He sat up and held out his hand, which you gladly took. Sitting back on his heels he allowed you to get a better glimpse of his length. You tried not to gulp as you straddled over him, still slick from yours and Marco's cum. Jean didn't start as gentle as Marco had, but since you already had your warm up you didn't mind. He kept a steady pace, letting out a few low grunts. Marco just sat back and continued to watch, his own member twitching every now and again when either of you let out a particularly pleasant sound. For a third time the knot in your stomach built up as Jean continued to pound into you from below. Unexpectedly he flipped you over to where you were on all fours. Slipping back in Jean took you from behind, the angle causing a slightly new sensation. Reiner had never been able to get as deep as Jean was right now.

Leaning over and lying on your back Jean began to whisper in your ear. "I'll bet he never made you feel so good, [First]. Did he ever put your desires first? Would he ever even consider that?"

"No," you responded breathless from the force the pleasure was racking over your limbs, "He didn't love me like you and Marco do." You knew exactly what Jean wanted to hear. That word was his weakness. Jean had only ever had sex with one other person back in high school. At the time he had loved her, and for him being in love was the only allowable reason for sex. Even though he came off as being a ladies man and had no short supply of dates, sex was never a part of them. It was a silly little rule that he stuck by until this very moment. Fucking, sex, making love, it was all the same to Jean and in a twisted way it was his ultimate demonstration of love. So of course, you acknowledged that as he continued to thrust. He left kisses along your shoulders, and collected your [h/l] [h/c] to get better leverage. Jean's moans had fallen silent for a moment, but his hips picked up speed. A new hand reached down in between your legs and rubbed your clit. All the while you heard the fait sounds of kissing and knew instantly that the boys were making out. A surge of heat rolled through your core as you pictured what was happening behind you.

"Fuck [First]," Jean hissed, "You've got to warn me when you do that. I almost lost it." Just as quickly as the hand had appeared, it disappeared. You let out a small whimper from the loss of pressure, not really paying any attention to what Jean had said.

"Oh relax your nub is not forgotten," Marco had motioned for Jean to sit you up as he positioned himself to lick at your clit while Jean still rammed you. It had almost become too much for you to take. The two men worked together and within a minute you reached your final peak of the night. It was stronger than the previous two in the fact that your vision started to fade out.

"Oh Fuck!," Jean's shout clued you in that he had also reached his climax. Your juices mingled with Jean's seed as it dripped onto Marco's bed.

"[First], don't take this the wrong way but you are tighter than I expected," Jean commented after pulling out. You collapsed onto one of Marco's pillows making sure you didn't land right on him. You were so depleted of energy that your limbs not able to move an inch and Jean quickly followed suit. Marco just laughed at the sight of his two exhausted best friends.

"Do you believe me now when I say that you're beautiful," he brushed some hair out of your face before giving you another deep and passionate kiss. Jean turned himself around and curled into your side, throwing one leg over one of yours and placed a soft kiss on your shoulder.

"Beautiful and loved," he added. You nodded sleepily and shifted your body so that you could snuggle up to him. '_This is something I could get used to_,' you mused as you all drifted off.


	4. Pitter Patter

A/N: Omg I've hurt my own heart with this. I don't hate Reader I promise. Again some of these one-shots will be based off of experiences that either I or someone very close to me has personally gone through. However, you get two amazing people to help you through it all! I will be posting some more fluffy one-shots in this series soon.

Also please let me know if there are any specific scenarios and characters that you want to see Reader interact with. Don't be afraid to review on this or any other part in this series!

As always I do not own any of the SnK/AoT characters or you.

TW: ANGST, depression, pregnancy issues, body issues, awkward medical situation, language, sexual discussion

* * *

"_HULLH_," you had run to the bathroom for the fourth time that day. This fucking bought of food poisoning was not letting you relax on your day off. You flushed the contents, and after ensuring you were in fact done, brushed your teeth yet again. The taste of bile never seemed to leave despite your efforts.

"Babe, are you sure you're ok?" Marco asked from the living room. Five weeks had passed since you and Marco became, more or less, an item and it hadn't been long after that Jean was finding his way into the mix as well. Although his involvement in the complex relationship was not public knowledge. The first threesome that you had had been interesting to say the least. It had surprised you that you were able to keep up with the two of them. Jean and Marco took care of every desire, every urge, and it could be anywhere from sheer lust driven and wild to a slow burning passion. What surprised you the most, however, was that the men weren't shy about exploring each other along with you. Your sex life sure was being turned upside down and surprisingly your body confidence seemed to be growing along with it (albeit in the bedroom only), whether that was really a good thing or not you didn't care. If only the rest of your life followed suit.

"No, but nothing you need to worry about. I'm just going to lay down for a bit. You guys finish the movie," you tried to smile at both men sitting on the couch as they continued to watch _Django Unchained._ Maybe the violence had been too much. _'HA! who am I kidding,_' you had to laugh at how absurd that was for you. Your stomach could take seeing much worse. At least it used to.

Over the next few days, though, you were beginning to wonder if this was something more, as your stomach would churn at everything. It didn't matter if it was by sight or smell. You'd toss your cookies with the slightest provocation. Of course Marco and Jean were highly concerned since you couldn't keep much food down the past 3 days. Well except for some strawberries and a few ounces of sharp cheddar cheese. When that seemed to do the trick Jean was left scratching his head at the somewhat unusual combo. Not to mention you were starting to miss quite a bit of work, being summer you didn't have to worry about classes just yet. You knew that you wouldn't lose your job as Jean's mother adored you, but you still felt bad for being so unusually flaky and sick.

"I really think that you need to see a doctor," Marco rubbed your lowered back as you sat on the couch, hunched over. Every now and again you felt your stomach flip and prepped to run, but nothing came up this time. It was lucky too as on the coffee table in front of you were a pile of paper boxes. For the past month and a half you had been helping Sasha plan her baby shower. After almost three years of marriage she and Connie were expecting their first child. You were so excited for them, but this stomach bug or flu was kicking your ass, and the party was tomorrow.

"No, I'm getting better," you tried to reassure him, but you knew that Marco wasn't buying it.

"Bull," he stilled his movements and pulled out his phone, "Campus Health is still open and I'm making you an appointment for next week. You've got no choice [First], even if I'm dragging you there."

"Marcooooo," lifting your head you tried to get him the most sympathetic puppy dog eyes you could muster as your stomach continue its barrel rolls.

"You're going to the doctor," peeking a kiss to your nose he stood and began to book your appointment. The feeling in your stomach calmed and you resumed your task of folding the paper boxes that will serve as part of the shower favors. In a few hours you would be heading over to the expecting couple's house to help set up. You wanted to make sure that there wasn't a lot to do tomorrow before the party. Marco was still on the phone, his voice cutting in and out of your attention, until he turned with a quizzical yet very bashful look on his face.

"I think it ended last week, but I'm not…too sure. She's able to confirm that herself at the appointment right?" his expression eased a bit at the response on the other end. The connection of what was asked was immediate. _'Did they really ask him that question?'_ your eyes went wide._' Oh god. Of course they would, a young man calling in for his girlfriend about "stomach issues". Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!'_ In order to not alarm Marco of the panic that was whirling through your mind you slowly stood and headed back to the bedroom where your cell phone was charging. You had a small pregnancy scare when you were with Reiner-thank all that was holy it had been nothing to worry about as your period was just a week late- and so added a period/fertility app to your phone, just to ensure that you remained as regular as possible. Throughout your higher weight struggles the damn thing always was in flux without the aid of birth control. While you made sure to be diligent with the prescription there had been a few missed pills in the past several weeks since the break-up. You just couldn't seem to will yourself to move away from the two comforting men some nights. Unlocking the screen you scrolled through the various applications until you found the right one. You clicked it open and swiped over the calendar. You were now a month and a half late according to the screen, meaning you missed not just one, but TWO periods. '_Please no. NO NO!'_ You opened your night stand drawer to look at the pack of tiny yellow pills and past receipts. Thank god you were meticulous with your purchases. Rushing over to your desk you compared the dates from the last time you picked up the birth control to the last time you purchased tampons.

"Shit," you breathed. They didn't match up. You picked up the most recent prescription at the end of last month, but it was full. You usually skipped the placebo pills and waited until the Sunday after your period ended to start the new pack. Not really the best method, but it worked for the past year or so with Reiner, so you stuck to it. Checking the grocery store receipts the last date you had purchased tampons was a week after your break-up. After some mental math your jaw dropped. You were in fact two full months late, and had actually been off the pill for the last month. _'HOW THE FUCK DID I FUCKING FORGET TO TAKE THIS?_' your panic only increased causing your hands to shake, _'Oh god, oh dear FUCKING GOD_'. Your mind reeled as you sat back on your bed. It had actually been awhile since you slept in it, preferring Marco's as it fit the three of you much more comfortably.

"Ok, so…Babe?" Marco started to make his way down the hall. Immediately you spurred your body into action, shoving everything away and changing the display on your cell to the text message app. There was no way in hell that either of them could know until you were 100% certain. A whole new problem also occurred to you as you rushed about your room. Who the fuck would be the father? _'FUCK MY GOD DAMN CARELESSNESS!_' both Jean and Marco had at least 1-2 opportunities. Protection was usually worn, but there had been two rather steamy encounters in the shower with Marco (which left the condoms out of reach) and once where, between the two of them, they had run out. You mentally face-palmed yourself for being so nice to Jean in that particular situation; since he joined later he was the one left to ride bareback. None of you thought anything of it as you all assumed that you were still as diligent as ever. _'Fuck my life'_. Everything had been shoved out of sight by the time he reached the room.

"You have an appointment for next Monday at 10am," he smiled, "They couldn't get you in this week, but they just want to make sure that it wasn't something really serious."

"That works for me, hun," you reassured him, "Thank you." You prayed that your voice was steady as you gathered up some clothes and proceeded to the shower.

All throughout the shower and trip to Sasha's you contemplated what your choices might be. Should you try and sneak out to the drug store to buy an at home test? Or just wait until you went to the doctor's office? How would you even be able to take the at home test? There was hardly ever a time when you had the apartment to yourself long enough to buy and then take one. There were just too many obstacles. Speaking of obstacles, could you even have this baby if you were in fact pregnant? The uncertainty swirled in your head. You had never wanted to have a child before you were married, out of school, and in a stable financial position to do so. Right now was NOT your ideal time or situation. But could you bring yourself to have an abortion? You guessed that depended on what Jean and/or Marco had to say. What would the boys think anyway? Your brain loved to picture the worst case scenarios. It took a while for Marco to pull you out of your depressed reverie As possibility after possibility went through your mind. One of which consisted of the two men had shunning you and leaving you to raise a baby all alone.

"Sweetheart?" he gently shook your shoulder," You ok? We're here." Once he gained your attention his hand ran down your arm and squeezed your hand before turning the car engine off.

"Yeah I'm good," shaking the thoughts out of your mind and grabbing your purse and the lighter decorations you joined Marco as he carried a few food trays to the door. It went without saying that it was going to be a chore for Connie to keep Sasha away from the food for the night.

"Marco! Buddy! How you been? It seems like ages since we saw you," Connie was the first to greet you both in the drive way," Too bad Jean had to work today, could have used his help clearing up some of the heavier items. Three people is always easier than two."

"[First]!" Sasha squeezed past her husband, in all her 7 months pregnant glory, and bounded toward you. It had only been four days since you last saw her, but her enthusiasm each and every time she saw you always brought a smile to your lips.

It wasn't long before you were all inside, the men putting the food away while you and Sasha started to pull the decorations out of the bags from the craft and party supply store. As you prepped the table where the food was going to be laid out your thoughts wandered.

_Four days ago you had met with Sasha to go to one of her ultrasound appointments. Once in the room you felt a bit weirded out. Technically you weren't family, even though she was more of a sister to you than your actually sister had ever been, and so felt that you shouldn't really be allowed to be present. Yet, here you were. The lights dimmed and the computer screen on. Soon it flickered and right in front was an image of your soon to be born "niece". Staring at the screen in awe you couldn't help the overflow of hormones that made their way into your brain. You were so happy for both of your friends, yet somehow that hallow feeling that you had been ignoring made itself known. You felt empty and worried, but didn't want to address the reason as to why. The same thing had happened when you went with her into the maternity clothing store afterwards. Jokingly you stated that maybe the office and the store were pumping pheromones into the air to make any non-pregnant woman wish she was._

You suddenly realized that's what the hollow feeling really was. Before you could control your movements your hand flew to your belly, dropping the stack of plastic cups in the process.

"Babe?" Marco was at your side almost instantly, "Is it your stomach again?" You shook your head and gave him a smile, "No, no I'm ok. Just…" you still weren't going to tell him without proof, "a little hungry I guess. As you know I haven't been able to eat much." He nodded and helped you pick up the cups, dusting them off. Miraculously the couple had managed to clean their house well enough to where the cups wouldn't have to be tossed out. Suddenly you couldn't wait for next week and your doctor appointment to come.

All week you had been thinking of positive outcomes if you were in fact pregnant. You had been too chicken shit to try and buy your own at home test, as you were too fearful of either Marco or Jean discovering the box or worse yet, the test itself. You wanted doctor confirmation. Often you found yourself rubbing or resting your hand on the area that might start to protrude, all the while wondering if you could 'just tell' that a life might be there. Wondering if a smaller version of either of the men that you loved was indeed growing in your womb. At this point you didn't care whose it was, just as long as the life was there. You tried your best to think of this as just a possibility, not wanting to get your hopes up too much. However, you didn't have any other explanation as to what could be the cause of your extremely late period and phases of what you now believed to have been morning sickness. True a baby would make things VERY difficult for your current situation, but it would be worth it right? They weren't called bundles of joy for nothing after all.

The day before your appointment you had received a call from a medical technician asking that you fast as some blood work will be part of the exam, while the request was a bit strange for looking into a stomach flu concern you didn't eat or drink anything (except some water). The drive to the university's student medical office complex was short. Marco had kept his word, driving you to the appointment and patiently waited for you in the lobby.

"You'll be fine [First]. I honestly don't know why you've been so fidgety this morning," he chuckled.

"I hate needles. Hospital needles," you amended. It was true and you couldn't explain why this was the case as you had a tattoo on the back of your shoulder (a cover up for it was actually something that was still on your 'post Reiner changes' list). However, that wasn't the reason for your bouncing leg. You wanted so badly to find out if you were going to be a mother. Marco just let out another soft laugh as he reached for your hand giving it a light squeeze.

"[First] [Last]?" a woman with glasses and brunette hair called from the door that led to the exam rooms. You planted a brief kiss on Marco's cheek and beamed at him before following her.

"Hi, [First] I'm Hanji-Zoe and I'm one of the interning nurses here at the University. How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing alright, feeling much better than 2 weeks ago," you wrung your hands together as she lead you to the room and started to take you vitals. The intern entered all the information into the computer before she spun around on the small wheeled stool with a bright smile on her face.

"So do you have any idea why we insisted on still seeing you so long from when you called?" nodding that you had vague idea, she continued anyway, "We needed to know for certain the date of your last menstrual cycle and to test to make sure that you don't have a more serious virus that could mimic the stomach flu." Again you nodded your understanding. It was a logical rational ever since one of the other in-state universities' had a small out break of meningitis, requiring many new incoming students to be vaccinated and others to be tested at the slightest hint.

"I know that you had requested to have a women examine you today, but Dr. Rhal had to leave due to a personal emergency. So, Dr. Smith has taken on most of her patients 't worry, he's very nice."

"Okay," Shifting in your seat slightly, "I…okay". You really didn't like male doctors as the idea of them seeing you naked was highly uncomfortable. Hell it took a few times to be completely comfortable being naked in front of your boyfriends.

"Let's get the basics out of the way then, shall we? Just to confirm, your boyfriend said that your last period ended about 2-3 weeks ago, putting you due for the next one…in about 5ish days?" the intern continued to look at you with that bright smile.

"Um…no. Actually it's been almost 2 ½ months since my last one ended," the intern's eyes widened slightly, but quickly returned to a more neutral appearance.

"Ok, so we want to do a pregnancy test then today correct? And I'm then guessing that the meningitis test is no longer needed," she clicked on the computer screen, entering the lab orders, "Two doors down the hall on your right is the restroom. Specimen cups are ready with instructions for a urine sample. Return back here when you're finished, put on the gown, making sure all clothing is removed, and Dr. Smith will be right in." Doing as instructed you walked down to the restroom, filled the cup, and left it in the designated cupboard for some nurse to pick up and send to the office lab. You changed into the paper gown that was left for you and sat upon the plastic and paper covered table thing. Shortly after there was a soft knock on the door and a tall man with perfectly placed blond hair entered.

'_Fuck my life'_ you groaned internally, '_he had to be a handsome son of a bitch. Fuck. My. Life_.'

"Hello [First]," Dr. Smith smiled, his baby blue eyes sensing that you were a bit uncomfortable, "I'm Dr. Smith. You're pregnancy test came back negative, so I just have a few quick question for you about your menstrual cycle." You heart sank. The hollowness reemerged as your mind stilled, became quiet, and you put on your emotional mask. You had been so sure. You could have sworn that a life was inside you. Now it turns out it was false. Your face didn't betray an ounce of the inner turmoil that was starting to bubble up. You answered all of his questions about your medical history in regards to your weight and irregular cycles, and even about your current sexual relations (minus the fact that it was with two men rather than one).

"[First]," he looked directly at you, his bushy eye brows pushed together in an almost worried expression, but those blue orbs were soft, "We're going to have to do a couple blood tests, schedule an appointment for an ultrasound, and I'll also need to conduct a pelvic exam on you. Are you comfortable with that? Hanji can be here to monitor if that makes you feel better." A pelvic exam, what the hell was going on?

"May I ask why?" You only ever had a basic exam for you last PAP, and the next wasn't due for another 6 months.

"I'd like to check to see if there is any swelling on or near your ovaries. If there is it can help, along with the other tests in confirming a possible diagnosis of PCOS. Do you know what that is?" Shaking your head he continued. "It's Polycystic ovary syndrome. This is where cysts-sacks of fluid-develop on or in your ovaries and can cause various few medical issues later down the road if not addressed. While it is traced to being related to a hormone imbalance the exact causes are unknown, but symptoms include weight gain or being overweight/obese, irregular periods, excessive hair growth, and acne. You exhibit most of these symptoms." He was nice, if factual and no holds bar was the interns definition of nice.

After a minute you nodded your consent and laid back on the exam table as Dr. Smith pulled out the stir-ups for your feet.  
"Did you want me to bring in the nurse to monitor?" he asked. You shook your head quickly, the fewer the people had a chance to look at your naked form the better.

'_This is the single most embarrassing thing I will ever have to face. A cute as hell doctor having to put his fingers up my va-jay-jay, all because why? I'm fat and my body hates me. Well technically I may be fat because of this. Oh god I hope I don't smell bad,_' you continued to lament over your embarrassment, the doctor pressing two fingers down on your lower abdomen with quite a bit of force, '_Ow, god damn is he trying to __**pop**__ my fucking ovaries?_' A question then began to surface to your mind. If this was in fact the cause for your extremely late period and still not end up pregnant, then did that mean…you hesitated asking the question a moment too long before Dr. Smith inserted two fingers up your hoo-haa. The pressure was almost painful as he pressed on your abdomen where it met your pelvis and from within you.

"Sorry, I know it can be very uncomfortable," he looked down at you, but didn't make direct eye contact. '_How the fuck would you know?!_' you wanted to shout, '_you don't have a uterus_!' A tear started to prick at your eyes as a grimace finally found its way. Damn this was uncomfortable and awkward. It nearly felt like an eternity had passed before he withdrew his fingers and proceeded to remove the gloves he had put on.

"There is a bit of swelling, but I can't tell if there are any cysts on the outer part of your ovaries. The ultrasound will be able to get a better picture. Go ahead and get dressed as the phlebotomists should be ready to take the samples very shortly. After that you are free to go, just make sure to schedule that appointment on the way out. "

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Will this…does PCOS affect," your words caught in your throat briefly, "Will I be able to have children?"

"It has posed a problem for some women yes," he confirmed," But I think that you're young enough to where it's not a worry right now." '_Bullshit lair'_

"Ok, thank you," he left the room. You wanted nothing more than to cry, the hollowness fogged your mind as your blood was drawn and the appointment made. Marco was just a breath away in the lobby waiting for you. Once you got to him your mind cleared a little, but you remained silent until you reached the apartment. The look on your face must have clued him in on to not question you until you both were home.

"Hey baby, how was the doctor?" Jean's voice trailed off as he saw the tears begin to fall from your face, "Marco what happened?" Jean set the breakfast burrito he had made down on a plate and rushed over to you, quickly enveloping you into his arms.

"I have no clue, she was silent ever since we left," he started rubbing small circles on your back.

"My body hates me," you gently pushed yourself away from them and headed over to the couch. You needed to sit down as your emotions finally started to boil over. The pain of losing a life that you had so strongly hoped was there was nearly unbearable. And to add salt to your wound, you may have a condition that could prevent you from ever becoming a mother. This was a role that you had always wanted to take on at some point in your life. It had always seemed that it was inevitable too, just a natural course for your life that you were all too happy fulfill one day. Now it might never happen. You might never get to experience the joy of carrying a child.

"What?" both men kept pace with you and continued to comfort you as best they could.

"Oh god, where and how do I start," the pain and hollowness were centered where you assumed the very organ that made you a woman was located.

"Baby, shhh, it's ok, take your time," Jean soothed. The sobs started to rack your body and it took several minutes before you were able to get a hold of your emotions and speak.

"Marco, do you remember what you told the receptionists when they asked you when I had had my last period?" both men gulped, but you felt him nod. You know that Jean was jumping to conclusions in his head as his grip tightened on your thigh.

"I said that it should have been about 3 weeks ago now, but I'm guessing you're about to tell us that it wasn't right?" there was no emotion to his voice and that started to make you uneasy. Jean just continued to remain silent.

"So far it's about 2 ½ months late," you sighed, "BUT before you both go running toward the fucking god damn door- I'm not pregnant, according to the doctor." Jean's grip loosened, which sent a pang of hurt through your heart. You assumed you'd been right about him wanting to leave at the thought of you being pregnant. However, since your head was essentially buried in your lap you didn't see the disappointment that covered his features.

"Instead it might very well be the exact opposite," the emotions were swirling inside, with anger and cynicism starting to become dominate in your voice. "I might not…even be able…" A sob ripped from your throat as the thought took over. You had been so sure.

Both Jean and Marco were stunned at the turn of events.

"I had been so sure I was," whimpering into your hands every thought seemed to finally make its way past your lips, "I had wanted to be pregnant so bad; to carry and grow a life. I could have **sworn** I felt that there. Like there was an energy, a** soul**, right here you know?" You crossed your arms in front of your stomach and slightly hunched yourself over, as if you were in pain, "But no, it was all a lie. It's not fair. Why?" The men were at a loss to find any words that would even remotely bring comfort. In fact they were both hurting from the news as well. Not only from seeing the woman they loved in so much pain, but the thought that she could have been carrying a child that belonged to either of them had brought up unrealized wants for each. All they could do was entwine their arms around you.

"I love you [First]," Marco broke the silence, "I won't ever run."

"Me too, the three of us will get through this, promise," Jean encouraged as he nuzzled your neck. After what felt like hours, but may have actually only been seconds, you gripped a forearm of each before whispering a small thank you.


	5. Memories Pt 1- Surprise!

**A/N: TW: is the first part of a set of three that cover the Reader's memories. **

**A little late, but Happy Birthday Marco! I don't own any of the Snk/AoT characters.**

* * *

Today's was Marco's 24th birthday. It was hard to believe that the two of you had grown so close and how different things had become since his last. In a few short minutes everyone would be meeting at the restaurant to celebrate. Well almost everyone. In your mind it was still somewhat strange knowing that Reiner wouldn't be there. He had been there for the last 3, and while not everyone liked him for what he did and the way he treated you, it was still weird to know that he'd be absent. The first birthday party you celebrated with Marco had been his 21st, and 6 months into your and Reiner's relationship.

You had planned a surprise party for Marco as he had been a huge help in ensuring that you passed the Astronomy course you had together and a party had been one of the best ways you thought you could express your thanks. Racing around the kitchen of the newly rented apartment that you shared with him and Jean- you hadn't been able to find another girl to join you and so the three of you settled on just spending the extra $15 a month for the 3 bedroom-you made the final preparations before guests started to arrive. Even though Reiner hadn't been too keen on the idea of you living with them and throwing Marco a party, he relented. It took a while, but he was able to see that you were barely home due to classes and work, and when you were home, he would be the one to share your bed at night. It seemed that as long as Reiner knew he could do that, he was fine. And why wouldn't he be, that was how he ensured that he was in charge of the relationship. That he was in charge of you even.

You pushed the thoughts of your ex away as you sipped on your double of rum and coke. Instead you opted for remembering that day of Marco's surprise party. While you hadn't realized it at the time it was that party when thoughts of Marco ever possibly becoming more than a friend had started to creep into the very back of your mind.

_Jean had taken Marco out to keep him busy and away while you set everything up for the party._ _The boys had been out for a few hours now doing only who knows what. All you had requested was that they didn't return already plastered. 'Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Sasha, Connie, and Bertolt should be over soon. And Reiner will be here an hour after it starts' you mused as you smoothed the last bit of fondant over the cake. His shift at the grocery store was being extended to cover a two hour gap that they were going to be shorthanded. (_At least that was what he told you_). After his graduation he was struggling to find work and so took whatever he could get at the time to try and start paying off his student debt. But you could tell that he wasn't happy about not arriving to meet all your friends on time. He also verbally let you know that he wasn't happy about the idea of you drinking without him there. "I know how friendly you get when you've had a few drinks," he smirked, "Wouldn't want my sexy girl having to fight off the birthday boy or some stranger without me." It wasn't going to be a big party, so the fact that he had been worried about strangers wasn't necessary. But he also had only ever met half the people that were going to be there. You had just shrugged his comment off, not dwelling on it and continued to prep for the party._

_The food was simple enough and almost all homemade to an extent. You were especially proud of the cake that you made from scratch, complete with fondant icing and Marco's name scrolled along the top in the best writing you could create with a piping bag. You were still learning and so some of the letters looked a bit crooked and uncentered, but knowing Marco he wouldn't care. The decorations that adorned the walls and table tops, however, would have had any normal person question if this was a birthday party for an adult or a child. Marco loved the Marvel Super Heroes, especially Captain America, and so everything was Red, White, and Blue with the very clear intention of representing the patriotic solider. Jean had only rolled his eyes when you sent him picture texts of some of the signs you made for the food and drinks and the entirety of the apartment once it was finished. Your iPod was set up and playing music and you danced along after setting up Mario Kart and placing the various board and card games out into view. _

_Shortly after you placed the finished cake at the far end of the food display you heard the quick rap of Eren's knock on the door. _

"_[First!]," he boomed through the door as soon as the handle turned, "Great to see you. I have liquor, where do you want it?" Seeing that you spent most of the small amount of your general spending money from your already small paycheck on decorations and food, you and Jean decided to have the party be BYOB (bring your own booze/beverage) and the bright eyed guy had been all too eager to bring more than his fair share for the small party and the new legal aged drinker._

"_Good to see you too Eren," you smiled opening the door for his three companions that followed in, each giving you a hug as they passed. It was amazing that all of you had met during summer orientation and managed to keep in touch before the official start of the school year so long ago. Ever since your freshman year your group of 4had spent many meals together at the student union talking about all sorts of things. Sasha, Connie, Marco, and Jean often joined when they could. Occasionally you could also convince your older half-brother, Bertolt, to tag along as well. Your stomach gave a slight leap as you were reminded that this was going to be the first time that Reiner would meet anyone other than Jean, Marco, or Sasha from your group of friends and you were a little nervous. _

"_Go ahead and just set it there near the fridge," you pointed to the spot and made your way to un-wrap the cups that were adorned with the infamous shield of the First Avenger. _

"_Nope, we got that [First],"Armin insisted, "you should get changed." You were confused as to why you needed to change, but the blond had pointed to the front of the purple shirt you had been wearing, showing that it was covered in the flour from making the fondant and a few streaks of colored frosting from the lettering. _

"_Fuck my life," you cursed and trudged back to your room. Having to still do most of your laundry, you were left with little choice in apparel. It was either choose something cute and dressy or tattered and ragged. 'Oh my heavens, what on earth should I wear?' the fake southern accent in your head made you chuckle to yourself out loud, as the answer was painfully obvious. Pulling the slightly modest little black dress out of your closet you smiled, thinking of how Reiner will definitely appreciate the view of the girls he'd get in this number, while still not giving too much away about the rest of your figure. Your mind wondered to the exact ways he'd show that appreciation after the party as you changed quickly and went back out to the living room. Just as the rest of the guests had arrived you received a text from Jean caused your cell phone to buzz in your bra. _

"_Ok everyone, they're here! Find a place to hide!" you ran to the door, locking it to buy you all a few extra seconds. _

"_I thought that [First] was home?" Marco's muffled voice could be heard as either he or Jean proceeded to unlock the apartment door. _

"_Guess not," the door opened and as soon as you saw freckles you jumped out from behind the door, everyone following in your wake. _

"_SURPRISE!"_

" _Holy-!" he started before a laughed escaped and his eye wandered around the apartment and his friends, "Wow." _

"_Happy Birthday," you gave Marco a hug and kicked the door shut with your foot._

"_You put this all together [First]? Thank you," he gave you a quick and light kiss on the forehead before he started making the rounds of greeting the other guests. _

"_Welcome," you muttered softly, watching him. His smile was wide as he talked with everyone and grew even wider when he saw the cake. _

"_[First] you're incredible," he beamed, "I could kiss you for this." You simply smiled and gave a light laugh, thinking nothing of the comment. _

"_Well why don't you," Eren waggled his eyebrows, "I'm sure none of us care if you kiss your girlfriend." Both your and Marco's eyes widened while Jean face palmed his forehead. _

"_We're not dating!"_

"_He's not my boyfriend. I don't even think of him that way!"_

_The two of you threw out the statements simultaneously adding to the laughs and giggles at Eren's clueless expense. _

"_What? He's not the 'new boyfriend' you've…" _

"_No. That would be me," Reiner appeared in the doorway, the look on his face was only slightly amused. He made his way over to you and wrapped his arms around you, giving you a fairly passionate kiss. The smile didn't quite reach his eye, but you had figured it was just from his shift at work, even if he had gotten off early. _

"_Oh shit! Guys, I'm sorry. It's just that…forget it my mistake really." Eren wiped his hand over his face and proceeded to introduce himself to the tall blond male. _

"_Don't worry Eren," Marco mused from his spot, "No real harm done. Let's just get on with the party." And that's just what you all did, despite the slightly concealed tension that Reiner now held towards both Marco and Eren. _

A pair of blue-green eyes pulled you away from your memories. It had been months since you'd seen them and a warm smile reached your lips.

"[First!]," you couldn't help yourself as the smile grew, Eren's fiery personality was contagious. "Where's the birthday boy?" the rest of the group filled in their spots at the table you had been occupying.

"Him and Jean should be here any moment," you set down your drink and started to head for the kitchen, "I'll be right back ok?" Eren nodded and then headed over the bar to order drinks for himself and Mikasa. While pulling the cake you made out of the oversized fridge of the restaurant you heard cheering erupt from the front signaling that the birthday boy had finally arrived. You lit the candles on the cake and made your way back to the table and started to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you," other's slowly joined as they saw you approach, "Happy Birthday, dear Marco…happy birthday to you." Your boyfriend beamed at you as the cake was placed down on the table.

"I could kiss you for how amazing you are [First]," he looped an arm around your waist, "In fact; I think I will this time." He smiled and leaned in, closing the distance between you. Yes, you and Marco certainly had come a long way.


	6. I Want to Be

**A/N: Both of the characters are 24+. If you don't like Lemons, please stop reading now. TW: smut, depression/anxiety, angst, implied sodomy, baby talk.**

* * *

You were expecting him, but not quite like this. Not just yet anyway. Jean stood directly behind you-pressing up against your towel covered back-completely naked. He was always one to be forward about things that he wanted, and you could clearly feel that he wanted you. However, things were becoming so much more complicated living with the two men over the last few months. All that you've been through with your health and worries about ever having a family of your own didn't make things any better. At some point you knew that you would have to choose. While you loved your polyamory relationship, polygamy wasn't your thing or even an option. After all, you did always dream of having an actual wedding someday and that couldn't happen unless you chose one of them. You just couldn't make up your mind if Marco or Jean was a better match, or even if they were a match at all. Honestly you could still be 'destined' for someone that you haven't even met yet. How did this all get so twisted anyway? There was no way that either you, Jean, or Marco would walk away from all this happy when it came to its ultimate end. Someone was bound to get hurt. You continued to stare out the large sliding glass window watching the rain spatter the ground and Jean's reflected arms wrapping around your mid-section. Despite the knowledge that this whole thing between the three of you was extremely taboo, you couldn't help but grin as you focused your attention on your lover. What did that really mean anyway? You always associated the term with being someone that was strictly of a sexual relationship. But did that really and fully describe what you had with Jean? You knew that Marco was more, and so you wanted to believe that maybe it was something different (at least that would make a decision easier). Still something on your mind was unresolved with that definition and answer. Your thoughts drifted as the warmth from his body melded with yours, and the desire for the feeling of being filled by him slowly became stronger.

It had been no more than 6 hours since Marco had left for a family get together that, sadly, was causing him to miss your birthday this year. No matter the protests he tried to put up, his family wouldn't budge; he had to attend. He even tried to convince you to join him, saying that the beach would be a very romantic getaway for the two of you. However tempting the offer was, you just couldn't miss any more work. You promised to make it up to him with a night just to yourselves when he returned, though. Jean had jokingly reassured Marco that he was perfectly capable of doing double duty while he was away, and that he shouldn't worry about you feeling lonely. The truth is that this weekend would mark the first time you and Jean would be alone without the chocolate eyed brunet since this relationship between you three had started. Any intimacy had always had him in the room, even if he wasn't actively participating. There had been a night-while Marco was grading a few homework assignments for the summer school course he was helping his advisory teacher with-where you and Jean went at it like wild animals trying to entice him into joining. However, neither of your moans could pull him fully away from his work as he sat on the couch. Even while you were naked next to him with Jean's head between your legs, or when he had you bent over the coffee table, your breast bouncing back and forth. The force of his thrusts made it difficult for Marco to write, but all he would do was watch out of the corner of his eye, a smile appearing on his lips every few minutes.

With Jean's comment Marco had rolled his eyes and gave you each a kiss before leaving. Not long after, the dark clouds outside clapped loudly and Jean's eyes immediately lit up as he scrambled to the storage closet on the patio to get what you needed before the weather became too severe.

While resting your head lightly against his you remembered the fun afternoon.

* * *

_ "You're just a giant 5 year old aren't you?" You asked as you continued to watch Jean's fidgeting legs. He was currently waiting for you to finish putting on your beach cover-up. You still didn't feel comfortable enough in your own skin to show yourself off in a swimsuit, (even though you had started to lose weight and gain more body confidence thanks to your boyfriends). The white cotton fabric flowed over you with its tie accentuating your [body type] figure._

_ "Yes! Now quit stalling [First]," He whined. As soon as your hands went down to your sides he tossed a large water soaker gun to you, grabbed your other wrist, and tugged you out the door. Christa and Ymir were already down in the decently sized courtyard of the apartment building filling up water balloons from a nearby water spicket. Jean tugged you along- his fingers interlocked with yours- and strode up to another corner of the yard. Usually there would be more of you for the annual Water fight and BBQ that was part of your birthday celebrations. However, Marco was out of town, Eren had to work, Armin was still out of the country for his study abroad summer program, Bertolt only sent a text saying 'Happy Birthday little Sis' (likely too stoned to drive), and Mikasa…well she never really seemed to feel comfortable enough to be anywhere without Eren. So you imagined that she had decided to stay home. Especially since the weather was not ideal for the day's scheduled events._

_ Still the water fight with Ymir and Christa had been a blast, and you even got a few new neighbors in on the action. It was strange to you seeing how excited this newest trio of men were to join in on your fun._

_ "Probably just want to get a better look at you ladies, fuckin' pervs." Jean scoffed. Ymir seemed to pick-up on that idea and appeared to be quite the protective and territorial type with Christa, seeing as she kissed her passionately after the small blonde pelted one of the newcomers with her arsenal of water balloons._

_ "That solves that mystery." You laughed to yourself. While honesty was Jean's thing, the need for discretion of your real relationship was essential. His actions and touches were much more subtle to the two women-at least you hoped so-, but must have been huge signs for the other men. You weren't too sure if it was the casual 'That's my girl' or the time he rested his hand on your hip as he helped you refill the water soaker, but they soon backed off on the attempts at flirting. Jean also seemed to just find more ways to touch you in general, causing your body to want a little bit more. It had been a few weeks after you had informed your lovers of your health concerns and sex had been off the table. But tonight…the desire was slowly rekindling as you continued to watch your boyfriend's toned chest glisten from the water. As soon as the first bolt of lightning was seen, though, the original 4 of you made a beeline for your apartment. A few hamburgers and hot dogs were cooked on the indoor grill and idle conversation commenced nothing too exciting. Afterwards Christa and Ymir made their way home to watch a movie that you frankly had no interest in seeing. No your interests were elsewhere right now. Once the couple left, your lips were on Jean's and his arms soon wrapped around your somewhat dry form._

_ "Thank you." Sighing into the crook of his neck a genuine smile graced your lips. It had been a few days since you expressed one of those too._

_ "You're welcome beautiful." He purred before separating you from his embrace._

* * *

"What are you concentrating so hard on?" Jean ran his index and middle fingers over the furrow that appeared on your brow, his voice drawing you back to the present. You hadn't even realized that the rain, which had been a light sprinkle, began to pour outside making it extremely difficult to see past your porch. Coming out of your thoughts you let your towel drop ever so slightly.

"Not much." You mused as you pressed more of your weight into him. "Why are you naked though?"

"I thought that I could join you in the shower, baby." He rested his chin on your shoulder, that all too familiar smirk seen in the reflection of the window. As much as you would have loved to you were still working with Dr. Smith to find a suitable birth control method that would be more effective in keeping you regular with the PCOS.

"I don't think so." Lightly shaking your head you turned around to face him. "You wouldn't be able to keep yourself under control."

"True, but would that be so bad?" His fingers started to gently trace up your arm.

"No but…I'm not barren, Jean. I can still get pregnant, even accidentally. Dr. Smith said we were lucky…" You trailed off at the memory. "We would still need to take precautions and the shower is not conducive to that."

"I'm not saying that we should be reckless [First]. I know that you can, in fact I…I was trying to ask…if-if we could try." He was so flustered that you hadn't been sure you heard right. Blinking a few times didn't seem to help you process the thought.

"Excuse me? Try what Jean?" You decided to look him right in the eye, that being the only way to help reign in the flustered man's answer.

"Let's try for a baby." He lowered one of his hands down and placed it on your lower abdomen. Again you were left trying to understand and fully comprehend what he just said. Why on earth would Jean want to have a baby with you? Sure you cared for each other, but wasn't this whole thing so twisted that bringing in a life was just plain wrong? That was what you had tried to convince yourself anyway when it turned out that you weren't pregnant a few weeks ago. Better to blame outside forces such as morality rather than your own body for more or less turning on itself right? Not to mention you honestly didn't expect that he'd be the one to ask first, if at all. Surely Marco would have been the one to bring the subject up.

"Shouldn't we wait to have this discussion when Marco is back?" You asked regaining a bit of your senses. "He does have a say in this too because, after all, I'm just as much his as I am yours."

"[First]."

"Really if you think about it the dynamic of our relationship is quite fascinating and equal between the three of us, well except for some intimacy things. He refers to me as his girlfriend, and I've heard him call you his boyfriend too; and vice versa from you so don't you dare say that you haven't. By the way, I saw and heard the two of you last week." You were now desperately trying to switch and evade the subject of babies and heterosexual sex. Despite the fact that a quick glance down would give you a wonderful view of his body that had been making your loins ache all afternoon.

"What?" He feigned confusion.

"Yes, in a very compromising act I must say." You shot back his own personality quirks at him. "Not the lovey dovey shit either, which I've seen you two display too."

"I really don't know what you're talking about now." He pinched the bridge of his nose in a last ditch effort to obscure the rising blush, but you caught it anyway.

"Bullshit Jean, you do know, your cheeks are pink as all hell."

"No they aren't. I have no clue what you're talking about baby. Marco and I… we just kiss from time to time." He tried to keep his voice even, as if he was just stating a simple fact.

"Oh? So that wasn't you pounding yourself balls deep into Marco's ass?" You couldn't help the grin that found its way to your face. Teasing him like this was a unique experience.

"[FIRST]!" He was even more flustered and embarrassed than just seconds ago when he had been asking to make a baby with you. "Y-you saw that?"

"Damn straight I did. I got myself some popcorn and watched it all like a pervert too. We should probably start to shut doors when we have one-on-one time from now on." You gave him a wink and kissed him on the cheek.

"Speaking of one-on-one time, this is our first time alone together isn't it?" Jean wasn't going to let you change the subject that easily after all. "Marco has usually always been near or joined in. And that brings me back to what I was going to say before you tried to change the subject: him and I did already talk about this. He's on board. If he could have stayed here or if you went with him he'd be asking you. But… I really want this too. [First] I would love for you to be the mother of my child." So Marco also wanted to try and have a baby. 'How the…what?' even with the knowledge that they loved you, and you loved them, you were still surprised by the honest request. Since your diversion didn't work as well as you hoped you pulled away and headed for the bathroom instead of giving him an answer.

"Oh no you don't." Jean immediately followed you and held the door open before you had a chance to shut it all the way. "You're not running. Let me in and tell me what's going on in your head."

"I need a minute please." Turning on the faucet and pulling the small lever for the shower you tried to get a hold of your whirling mind.

"Baby, talk to me." He forced you to cease your movements and look up at him. Needless to say he had a less gentle approach than Marco. There was something there that made his golden eyes blaze, only making your own desire for him from earlier grow.

"I just don't understand, why-"

"We love you. I can't speak entirely for how Marco feels exactly, but for me..." He trailed off and when he started again there was still fire in his words. "You are my world [First] and when you told us that you were so late… I did jump to the conclusion that you were pregnant, but that wasn't due to panic it was hope. I was hoping that you were going to tell me that I was going to be a father. I want to be someone that has children with you; that gets to love you every day. What more is there to understand really?"

"How about the fact that there are two of you and only one of me? How would we even go about that?" Your voice started to match his intensity. "Say if we do try, will we just keep things as we're doing them, mainly as threesomes? That's a crap shoot as to who's it would be and that could be emotionally painful for one of you. Or will it be a coin flip as to who gets first dibs? Again one of you will get hurt. Or what if…what if it does turn out that I just can't have kids after all? What will both of you do then? Leave me right? All in all there is no way that any of us won't be hurt when all of this ends, because it will someday." You continued on your rant before Jean could rebut.

"And don't even get me started on if, magically, everything did work out and I give you each a kid, what our lives would be like. Parent-Teacher conferences would be very interesting that's for sure!" The image of the potential scenario actually made you laugh out loud. The steam from the shower started to fog up the mirror but you didn't pay any attention as you continued on.

"And then there's-"

"For god's sake baby I love you, but shut up." Jean's lips cut you off. Your mind froze, but your body moved blindly of its own accord along with his. The towel that had been barely hanging loosely around your body dropped to the floor as your hands dragged down his bare back. A soft and low growl was heard from his throat and vibrated in your fingertips. His hands made their way down to your ass, where after giving it a quick squeeze he lifted you up. Taking his silent cue you wrapped your legs around his waist so he could walk you both the few steps over to the shower.

"Everything will be alright. Now get in the shower missy, it will calm your ass down." He was the first to break the kiss, but his lips stayed dangerously close to yours. His voice was commanding and playful. It was part of what had become one of your favorite 'games' to play with Jean during the nights he was in control. The two of you stepped under the water, letting the heat wash over you. He didn't give you much time however to get your bearings.

"Now what should I do that will turn your sweet little ass on?" He whispered heatedly into your ear. Already your legs trembled from the shiver that had been sent down your side. Jean's hands again found your waist and carefully pulled you closer to him. One hand dropped back down to your bottom where he unabashedly groped. His grabbing, squeezing, and rubbing the flesh turned you on to no end. After he rubbed a few circles around on your left butt cheek he gave it a light slap. Your hands shot up and grabbed his shoulders to steady yourself as you bucked away from the touch.

"Hmm," He chuckled. "Does the lady of the house like to be spanked?" He slapped the opposite side as you nodded your head, afraid of the echo that the room would give your moan should it escape. What you also enjoyed was the feeling of his hardening cock against the front of your thighs. 'To hell with this stupid ban on sex I've put myself under,' you reasoned.

"Well then." He continued. "You are a naughty girl, bringing home a stranger like this." Jean's hands and lips started to roam over your wet body even more. You were both still a little new to role playing and Jean always liked to try. You never indulged in costumes, but were sure that it would just be a matter of time before they became part of the game. His right hand gripped your upper thigh and lifted it to rest your foot on the side of the bathtub in which the two of you stood. He gave you another slap and brought the offending hand around to your front, dancing his fingers over your sex. You sighed from the contact. His slightly rough fingers traced around your core before retreating. You groaned at the loss, but where surprised when he turned you around and pressed up against you.

"Are you a dirty girl?" he breathed. Despite the hot water you shivered.

"Yes. I'm a dirty girl; filthy actually. I should be fucked cleaned." You pressed your ass up against his dick as you bent over.

"Eager are we?" Jean grabbed onto your hips and again set one of your legs on the side of the tub. "Not just yet missy". While the two of you could fit in the shower, it was still a tight fit for sex, but manageable. He grabbed some of your body wash and began massaging it over your lower body, making sure there was a nice thick lather. His hand slid down to your entrance still covered in the slippery suds. Again Jean tickled and teased your core with his now hard member.

"Oh please mister." You panted. "I need a good fuck."

"Since you asked so nicely." He slid himself in, the body wash acting as lubricant. You loved the way he felt inside you from behind. The slight curve to his penis always hit the right spot and despite the cramped space in the shower he was able to set a steady pace. You frequently had to remind Jean to take his time otherwise he'd finish before you, which typically wasn't a problem as Marco was always waiting to step in. However, Jean kept himself in check. His hands continued to massage along your back and up to your shoulders. It appeared he really was going to clean you as he made love to you.

"Oh God [First]." He moaned. "I don't think I will ever get tired of the way you feel." The role play had dropped as his hands wondered over you more; his touch becoming more of a gentle caress rather than the rough gropes. You felt your body melt into his with each touch and each thrust. He slipped out, causing you to whimper for a second as he turned you to face him.

"I want to finish this in bed, beautiful. Let's get rinsed off." He switched places so that you were under the now considerably cooler jets of water. His hands coated your front with the last of the body wash and then traced over the areas that were clean. As soon as the last bubble went down the drain, you shut off the tap and stepped onto the warm and soft bathmat. Not even hesitating you grabbed your towel and started to dry yourself as you also made your way to Jean's room. The two of you had never actually slept in his bed together yet.

"You're dry enough [First], lay down." He motioned for you take a spot on his small full sized bed. Once you were in place he crawled up from your legs to hover over your form.

"Going all vanilla on me Kirschtein?" You chuckled out of nervousness. This intimate of love making was something that you had only ever done with Marco, never Jean. And that feeling made you truly wonder more about how he fits into your definition of lover. He sat up before leaning over to his nightstand drawer and pulled out a clear bottle with red writing.

"Not entirely." He smiled and placed a small drop of the clear liquid on his index finger. He lightly tossed the bottle to the side and with his free hand spread your lower lips to reveal the area he wanted. With small light circles Jean smoothed the sticky substance onto your clit. Within a matter of seconds a hot and tingly sensation washed over you.

"Holy shit." You moaned. "What is that stuff and why haven't you used it before?"

"I was saving it." He grinned. Lining up his still erect shaft to your slit, he pressed harder against the little bud, causing more friction and heat to surge over you. The sensation that the special liquid gave you caused your own juices to rapidly flow again. Soon Jean had no trouble entering you and resuming where you left off in the shower. With each roll of his hips your clit was affected with waves of heat and pleasure. He soon picked up his pace a bit, and the only sounds in the room were your moans, heavy breaths, and sound of skin on skin.

"I love you so much [First]." He whispered and brushed his nose along your cheek. His lips then started to roam and ravage any part of your skin they could reach. The stimulation your body was receiving from his thrusts, lips, and general feeling of his body on yours was almost too much. Winding your fingers though his dirty blond hair you gripped tight as you kissed him feverishly. His tongue didn't fight for dominance over yours, but instead gentle mingled with it. It was in that moment you concluded that Jean was truly just as much your lover as Marco was. It wasn't just about the sex. The epiphany sent you over the edge that you hadn't even realized built up. Heat bubbling over as incoherent words tumbled from your mouth.

"I-I love you too Jean." You were finally able say coming down from your orgasm. It seemed those were the words he was waiting for as he picked up your legs and wrapped them around him before nearly slamming back into you.

"Say it again, please." He begged. His breath hot against your lips

"I love you." You repeated. "Oh god I love you Jean." With a final snap of his hips Jean came, and you could feel dull warmth deep within your womb. The two of you were still for a few minutes, foreheads touching and breaths mingling. Slowly he pulled away and adjusted the covers of the bed for you to climb under. Not much needed to be said anymore as you both gazed into each other eyes. Your fingers played with his hair as bits stuck to his forehead from the sheen of sweat.

"So, boy or girl?" He smiled.


End file.
